


You Only Live Twice

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: «Lei si sente diverso da me, Mr Smith?»Un’altra domanda incomprensibile. O forse fin troppo evocativa. “No – avrebbe voluto rispondere – ti sento più simile a me di qualunque altra creatura nel locale. Forse più di qualunque creatura io abbia mai incontrato.” «Non proprio.» rispose semplicemente.Il giovane sbatté le palpebre. «È perché entrambi siamo vampiri.»





	You Only Live Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Erotico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima. In seguito però al ritorno di Hayley con la cura, Tristan lasciava la scena, per essere richiamato in causa solo in occasione della temporanea morte di Elijah. In quel frangente si salvava grazie alla tempestiva rescissione del legame di sangue, per volontà del suo stesso creatore, ma scopriva che per gran parte del tempo Aurora era stata prigioniera dei Mikaelson. Indignato, lasciava di nuovo il proprio amante, tornando in Francia con la sorella.  
> Nel frattempo, e come da canon, anche la relazione di Elijah e Hayley è giunta al capolinea. Elijah, duramente provato dagli eventi che hanno coinvolto The Hollow, ossia la strega Inadu, sceglie di dimenticare, sotto la compulsione di Marcel, per non mettere in pericolo la propria famiglia. Con una nuova identità parte da solo per Manosque, Sud della Francia.
> 
> Dedica: A Miky. Per te lo sguardo che sa d’infinito, quella “J”, ma soprattutto la porta della stanza che abbiamo battezzato “The Angel Room”. Quella dove Elijah conserva i ricordi di Tristan. Grazie per l’ispirazione, per la tua sensibilità e per il tuo affetto.
> 
> A Abby, che non ama le stagioni successive alla tre (e come biasimarla?) Tutto quello che è dato sapere finora della 5 è in questa presentazione. Per lo meno la parte che ci interessa. Spero che il racconto ti piaccia lo stesso, nonostante il canon <3
> 
> Rating: VM18  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**You Only Live Twice**  
  
  
  
  
You only live twice  
Or so it seems  
One life for yourself  
And one for your dreams  
  
You drift through the years  
And life seems tame  
'til one dream appears  
And love is its name  
  
And love is a stranger  
Who'll beckon you on  
Don't think of the danger  
Or the stranger is gone  
  
This dream is for you  
So pay the price  
Make one dream come true  
Make one dream come true  
You only live twice  
**"You Only Live Twice" sung by Softcell**  
**(originally by Nancy Sinatra)**

 

 

 

«Viene spesso qui Monsieur…»  
«De Martel.» Il giovane aveva occhi di smalto e un sorriso ineffabile sul volto che poteva vantare un’eterna giovinezza.  
Un sorriso di quelli che sottende “io so molto più di quanto sia dato vedere” e insieme ostenta la purezza e l’innocenza di chi non conosce i lati più sgradevoli della vita.  
Il pianista si agitò un poco sullo sgabello. Inclinò insolentemente la testa e lentamente puntò il dito: «È di queste parti signor De Martel?»  
«Non proprio. Sono nato sulla costa, Marsiglia. » I suoi occhi brillarono nel nominare la città natale.  
Erano così azzurri che il pianista dovette distogliere i propri. «De Martel… - mormorò l’uomo pensoso, un leggero sorriso – E mi diceva prima di non amare questi luoghi, perché troppo lontani dal mare. Salvato dalle acque, come Mosé?»  
Gli occhi celesti si incupirono. «O forse ucciso dalle acque»  
Il pianista rise: «Molto melodrammatico – rimase per un attimo come stupito, un sorrisetto ironico che indugiava come un riflesso sul viso per poi sbiadire mentre tornava serio – Ma le domando scusa… Non le ho ancora chiesto quale sia stata di fatto la causa della sua prima morte.»  
I due uomini si guardarono a lungo negli occhi. Questa volta fu il ragazzo più giovane a distogliere lo sguardo. «Mi hanno spezzato il collo» disse in sussurro.  
Lo sguardo del pianista lampeggiò nella penombra. «Un rivale?»  
«Un amico. Almeno allora… Il mio creatore.»  
Il pianista lo fissò in silenzio. «Gli rimprovera la trasformazione?» domandò poi, in un soffio.  
«No.- rispose De Martel, deciso. - Gli rimprovero molte cose, ma non quella.»  
«Sa, Monsieur De Martel… Tristan…»  
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre nel sentire l’altro che sussurrava il suo nome.  
«È così strano non ricordare. – Il pianista continuò - Neanche una cosa come quella… Il momento della creazione. Suppongo che sia come essere orfani… soli al mondo.»  
Il giovane dagli occhi chiari sorrise con aria accondiscendente. «Suppongo che a volte sia più semplice dimenticare.»

*

Questa conversazione era la logica per quanto incredibile conclusione di un incontro avvenuto due ore prima. Un incontro che avrebbe cambiato la vita del misterioso signor Smith. Il pianista.

Gli occhi di smalto proteggevano la privacy dell’avventore del locale, con la loro superficie velata, meglio di un paio di lenti sfumate.  
Remoti e inaccessibili, nascondevano con il loro soffuso bagliore qualsiasi tormento dovesse agitarsi dentro quella bella testolina.  
I capelli erano corti, di un biondo scuro, accuratamente pettinati per apparire impeccabili.  
Ma a tratti qualche corto ricciolo sfuggiva all’onda dorata ed educata, saltando all’occhio con puerile indecenza.  
Così le labbra apparentemente sottili e poco appariscenti, a tratti sporgevano in un broncio seducente e per dirla tutta… invitante.  
Se poi fosse normale, per il bel pianista Mister Smith, sentirsi attratto da un uomo, era cosa ancora da approfondire.  
Il giovane inclinò la testa, le labbra si schiusero in un sorriso allusivo. «Si sente mai… insoddisfatto, Mr Smith? Incompleto?»  
Mr Smith sussultò e poi fissò con attenzione il proprio interlocutore. Era troppo elegante per essere un volgare gigolò, e non abbastanza aitante per attirare immediatamente gli sguardi di uomini e donne.  
Ma non c’era dubbio che fosse bello, di una bellezza delicata e poco appariscente, dai colori tenui e dalle sfumature impreviste.  
Anzi, il giovane uomo era più che bello. Era affascinante. Irradiava sicurezza, ironia, consapevolezza. E insieme esibiva un atteggiamento caparbio e infantile che in un altro sarebbe risultato irritante. Ma che in lui rendeva più vividi contrasti e sfaccettature, così come accendeva gli occhi di un incantevole color fiordaliso.  
Già il fatto che il pianista, che per quello che ricordava era sempre stato etero, stesse fantasticando su di lui in un certo modo, la diceva lunga sul potere di quella pallida figura.  
Mr Smith si ritrovava infatti a indugiare con i pensieri sulla curva opalescente di quel collo sottile, dalla pelle diafana.. eppure solido al punto che morderlo doveva dare un prolungato brivido. Lo stesso che avrebbe provato nel segnare la pelle bianca delle spalle, che apparivano ampie e ben disegnate. Si chiese che effetto avrebbero fatto, su quell’uniforme candore, i segni viola di certi insistiti lividi, o quelli tratteggiati e scarlatti dei morsi… Su quali rotondità avrebbe potuto spingersi, su quali luoghi teneri e segreti di quel corpo che si annunciava morbido e acerbo insieme…  
Anche solo aver immaginato quelle cose su di lui lo rendeva una creatura speciale.  
Unica in quel locale.  
Perché da quando era arrivato in quel minuscolo paese arrampicato sulle montagne dela Provenza, Mr Smith non ricordava di aver mai indugiato su tali audaci fantasie.  
E poi… che strana scelta di parole. Il riferimento alla sua “insoddisfazione” poteva essere un chiaro aggancio a una profferta amorosa.  
Ma… “incompleto”?  
Quale gigolò, quale impudente puttana ti chiede mai se ti senti “incompleto”?  
«Io sono molto soddisfatto della mia vita, Monsieur…» finse di aver dimenticato il nome.  
«De Martel…» sussurrò il giovane arrotando la “r”.  
Cielo se era sexy. In un modo discreto e per questo ancora più provocante.  
«De Martel.» ripeté Mr Smith, lasciando che la propria lingua a sua volta carezzasse la “r”.  
Il giovane sorrise, illuminandosi in viso. «E…»  
«E che cosa, Monsieur?»  
«Non mi ha risposto del tutto. Non mi ha detto se prova mai la sensazione di un vuoto, di una mancanza così lacerante… - gli occhi sfolgorarono – da farle credere di non appartenere a questo mondo.»  
«Io sono americano, Monsieur De Martel. Se è questo che intende.»  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa. «No, non è questo – Si fermò per un attimo. I suoi occhi brillavano di un blu soprannaturale. – Lei… si sente umano Mr Smith?»  
Un brivido percorse la schiena del bell’uomo bruno seduto di fronte al piano.  
Umano… Perché quella parola lo metteva tanto a disagio?  
Perché la strana creatura che aveva di fronte gli sembrava diversa da tutte le altre? E, al di là dell’attrazione che suo malgrado provava per lui, ne avvertiva la singolarità in modo tanto inquietante?  
La sua pelle splendeva in modo innaturale. E gli occhi, oh quegli occhi, sembravano conservare memorie ultramarine. Memorie antiche di secoli.  
Doveva ammettere poi di avvertirne in modo fin troppo insistito il sensualissimo odore, che era molto al di là, per complessità e allusive suggestioni, di un comune eau de parfume.  
Il suo profumo era un’esplosione di fragranza floreale e di aromi freschissimi, come l’aria incontaminata di un bosco, o la brezza purissima che sale dal mare in certe ore particolari che precedono l’alba. Nondimeno a tratti il profumo dei fiori era così forte da stordire, e la brezza marina così pungente da bruciare la gola. Come l’uomo che aveva davanti, quell’odore evocava insieme innocenza e decadenza, purezza e corruzione. Ma la sua corruzione era affascinante e tragica, e la sua innocenza non priva di carattere.  
L’immagine ricorrente e finale di ogni fantasia su di lui era il mare. Il mare coi suoi mille profumi, con tutte le sue sfumature. Il mare azzurrissimo e trasparente di una felicità dimenticata, quello nero e informe che accoglie l’annegato.  
Il pianista si chiese da quanto tempo non lo vedeva. Il mare. Da quanto tempo non ne coglieva suoni, aromi, colori.  
Ecco… i colori. Era di certo colpa dell’azzurro liquido di quello sguardo, se si sentiva trasportare lontano da quel luogo tranquillo e ospitale.  
«Perché dovrei? Sentirmi diverso… incompleto.»  
Il giovane piegò le labbra in un sorriso che non mostrava i denti. «Incompleto. Non diverso, non ho usato quella parola.»  
Il pianista fissò stupito il proprio interlocutore.  
«Lei si sente diverso da me, Mr Smith?»  
Un’altra domanda incomprensibile. O forse fin troppo evocativa. “No – avrebbe voluto rispondere – ti sento più simile a me di qualunque altra creatura nel locale. Forse più di qualunque creatura io abbia mai incontrato.” «Non proprio.» rispose semplicemente.  
Il giovane sbatté le palpebre. «È perché entrambi siamo vampiri.»  
A quel punto il gradevole, aitante Mr Smith non poté evitare di scoppiare in una sonora risata, battendo una mano sul ginocchio e mostrando una dentatura candida e perfetta. Chissà cosa intendeva il piccolo impudente.  
Era sicuro che non fosse pazzo. Eccentrico, forse. Testardo e prepotente come un bambino. Come non notare la sfacciataggine con cui si era seduto davanti a lui, ignorando con una smorfia aristocratica lo sguardo allarmato del padrone del locale, quello risentito della ragazza a cui il pianista aveva fin lì dedicato le proprie attenzioni, e la cortese resistenza dello stesso Smith?  
Ma pazzo no.  
E perciò chissà cosa intendeva dicendo “siamo vampiri”?  
Nel momento stesso, però, in cui udì quella parola, il signor Smith assaporò un retrogusto metallico ma dolcissimo in gola.  
Fu invaso da un’ondata di sensazioni.  
Era come se avvertisse la presenza di ogni persona in quel locale. Di ogni singola persona.  
Di ognuno ascoltava il cuore, e i mormorii fin nei tavoli più appartati.  
Gli odori più o meno gradevoli. Alcuni, doveva ammetterlo, davvero irresistibili.  
E della biondina al bancone del bar, che aveva lasciato biancheggiare i denti e aveva mostrato la gola nello scatto liberatorio di una risata, vide perfino, per un attimo, l’arteria turgida e azzurra che correva sottopelle, nel collo…  
Si riscosse.  
_Sì, mi manca qualcosa,_ avrebbe voluto dire.  
Le labbra del giovane, piene come bacche turgide e rosee, s’incresparono in un nuovo sorriso.  
_Mi manca la tua bocca_ … pensò assurdamente il pianista.  
Sperò che l’altro non potesse leggere nei suoi pensieri. Dopotutto se era… che assurdità.  
Piuttosto, cosa pensava lui, lo strano cliente? Perché si limitava a sorridere, a lasciar cadere poche parole sibilline, per poi schermirsi?

E infine il giovane parlò. Gli raccontò la storia che precedeva il suo arrivo in quel borgo antichissimo. Una parte, almeno, della presunta verità.  
Il vampiro Elijah Smith era giunto a Manosque tre mesi prima. Marcel Gerard, che forse era suo amico, forse no, lo aveva istruito quel tanto che bastava per cominciare una nuova vita. Elijah era un vampiro di un antichissimo casato, ed era giunto in Francia per ricominciare.

Mentre il giovane iniziava a scegliere con sempre maggior cura le parole, con inspiegabili esitazioni, Elijah cominciò a ricollegare tra loro i suoi recentissimi ricordi. Gli unici che aveva.  
Bagaglio leggero, qualche soldo che il solerte amico aveva infilato nella valigia.  
Un bel giovanotto che arriva all’improvviso in uno sperduto villaggio della Francia.  
Un tramezzino e una birra al bar. «Avete bisogno di…» aveva chiesto senza specificare, ma girandosi intorno e indicando baristi e camerieri, interrogando poi con lo sguardo il padrone del locale. «Cosa sai fare?» aveva chiesto l’uomo. Lo straniero gli ispirava simpatia.  
Elijah si era guardato intorno, ancora. Un riflesso grigio azzurro si riverberava morbidamente sul legno del piano. «Suonare… Io suono il piano.» Non ricordava l’ultima volta in cui si era seduto davanti allo strumento. Per essere precisi non ricordava nulla. Ma sì, egli suonava.  
L’immagine di un elegante, antico strumento in una stanza spettrale, rischiarata solo da pallide candele, affiorò nella sua mente con la gelida consistenza di un fantasma. Un senso di disagio.  
E, su tutto, un dolore che graffiava l’anima.  
Il pianto gentile di un violino. La Serenata di Schubert.

Sì. Elijah Smith di sicuro conosceva la musica. E in passato aveva anche suonato.  
E, mentre le note struggenti gli laceravano lo stomaco con grazia inaudita, pensò di aver amato qualcuno che suonava il violino.

Il ragazzo sorrise.  
Senza più distogliere lo sguardo e senza più giocare. Un sorriso diretto, un po’ triste. Il bel volto inclinato, il piccolo impudente lo fissava ora con ostentazione, studiando il suo viso come per imprimerlo nella memoria.

Fu Elijah a guardare altrove, un po’ turbato. Chi era nella sua vita passata?  
In quei primi mesi aveva avuto una sola amante, la storia di una sera che poi era diventata un’abitudine. Ma senza mai assurgere al ruolo di compagnia ufficiale. Una bella ragazza di nome Antoinette.  
Si accorgeva ora di non averle mai fatto domande. Di aver dato per scontato che lei fosse un medico, che per misteriose ragioni conserva sacche di sangue nel frigo di casa. Che per intere sere sparisce, senza nemmeno rispondere al telefono.  
Ma più strano ancora era che lui poi quelle sere non le ricordava. Non ricordava di aver suonato, non ricordava di averla cercata, non ricordava nemmeno la noia davanti alla tv, nella propria stanza d’albergo o nell’appartamento che poi aveva affittato. Si risvegliava il giorno dopo sorridente, sazio di vita. Avvertiva i fruscii della sottoveste di lei, dalla stanza accanto.  
Lei tornava in camera da letto e indossava un sorriso da copertina e ostentava sicurezza e splendide gambe. Egli apriva le braccia, con la segreta sensazione di profanare un ricordo.

Lo sguardo azzurro del ragazzo lo provocò ancora.  
Da quando aveva memoria (dunque, tre mesi) non aveva mai provato nulla per un qualsiasi uomo.  
E ne passavano di bellissimi nel locale. Bruni dagli sguardi ardenti, aitanti ragazzi di colore. Biondi statuari dalle braccia tatuate e con t shirts troppo strette.  
Perché, si chiese, non aveva mai provato neanche il più vago desiderio, mentre ora una voglia indecente lo prendeva solo nell’incrociale quello sguardo ilare da ragazzino?  
Come mai fissare le sue labbra lo riempiva di smanie sconosciute, e sentiva nella bocca un profumo di fiori, e la carezza di una lingua che lentamente, con il languido magnetismo di un serpente, aveva ragione della sua?  
Studiò ancora con interesse quel ragazzo dall’apparenza discreta ma singolare.  
Sì, i suoi occhi erano molto belli. E strani. Troppo grandi e rotondi per essere perfetti, ma proprio per questo seducenti e ammalianti come quelli di una creatura marina. O ultraterrena.  
Se avesse dovuto immaginare lo sguardo di una creatura astrale, uno sguardo che riflette l’assoluto, avrebbe scelto gli occhi del giovanotto il cui nome era: «Tristan…» sussurrò quello come a ricordargli ciò che già aveva detto. Ora erano in strada.  
«Tristan.» mormorò Mr Smith.  
Il ragazzo indietreggiò, quasi turbato dal suono della sua voce. Poi fece di nuovo un passo avanti, un’espressione maliziosa sul faccino pallido. «Dove abiti…»  
«Elijah.» Il pianista finì la frase dell’altro.  
«Elijah…» ripeté il giovane con il suo accento francese, carezzando la J tra denti e lingua.

Il signor Smith immaginò che effetto gli avrebbe fatto sentirlo ripetere il suo nome, con le braccia alzate e quegli eleganti pantaloni gettati in un angolo. Sentirlo mentre ancora carezzava quelle sillabe, in quella bocca fresca come una rosa.  
E, superando il pudore che gli risvegliava una situazione per lui inusuale, immaginò di costringerlo poi in ginocchio, lo sguardo adorante di quegli occhi chiari più eccitante di qualunque nudità.  
Poi, nel buio del pianerottolo, invitarlo con la presa salda della mano sulla sua nuca, affinché con i denti gli sbottonasse la patta, senza fretta.  
Lo immaginò che perdeva quell’aria altezzosa da nobile signorino, mentre i suoi occhi velati si accendevano di eccitazione. Farlo smaniare almeno un po’, con la testa premuta fra pantaloni e camicia, e poi senza spogliarsi liberare solo il sesso. Sentire il tocco di quelle labbra tumide, mentre la sua mano si stringeva sui corti capelli del collo. Avvicinarlo, allontanarlo ancora, scatenando un’informe protesta, e poi scivolare nella sua bocca. Lasciarlo senza fiato per un po’, mentre gli tirava i capelli imponendo a quell’atto oscenamente languido il ritmo più consono a entrambi.  
Stringere le labbra per non urlare…

Il portone si richiuse con uno scatto.  
Il giovane bruno si poggiò alla parete delle scale, le labbra socchiuse in un vago sorriso. Con gesto imperioso trattenne la nuca del suo amante. «Non ti fermare.» ordinò.  
Era avvenuto tutto quello che aveva immaginato, come se il ragazzo conoscesse i suoi pensieri. Ogni sguardo, ogni carezza, ogni morso, avevano un sapore nuovo e insieme già noto.  
In un modo struggente, tale da riempirlo di un’inspiegabile nostalgia.  
All’improvviso tirò i capelli dell’altro con una tale violenza da interromperlo e farlo alzare.  
Aderendo a lui con un’ansia di possesso del tutto inedita, allungò una mano sulle chiavi, nella tasca dei pantaloni, aprendo poi la porta senza guardare, tanto era occupato a baciarlo e a sentire sulle sue labbra il suo stesso sapore. I loro sapori, insieme.  
Quando la porta si aprì quasi franarono l’uno sull’altro. Non riuscirono neanche ad arrivare al letto. Presto ebbe ragione di quella specie di sensuale zuffa, e a cavalcioni sull’altro lo costrinse spalle a terra. Senza troppi complimenti lo liberò di ciò che rimaneva dei vestiti, lacerando stoffe e facendo saltare bottoni, godendo di ogni sussulto, di ogni scatto nervoso di quel corpo morbido ma forte.  
Poi rallentò.  
Elijah raggrumò tutto il proprio piacere nella visione ineffabile dell’altro. Nello sguardo interrogativo di quegli occhi chiari, nello schiudersi delle labbra, senza un suono, con un movimento palpitante che suggeriva il suo desiderio e il suo bisogno. Nell’aria arrendevole e concentrata con cui accettava l’oscena intrusione di un dito, prima nella bocca, in un movimento lento e allusivo, poi tra le gambe.  
I muscoli del ragazzo scattarono, le cosce tese mentre si mordeva le labbra.  
Poi inarcò la schiena, lentamente, e oscillò piano, rapito e assorto, come se il mondo intero si movesse al ritmo del proprio corpo violato.  
Quando un lampo azzurro balenò dietro le ciglia socchiuse, e le belle labbra sussurrarono un invito, Elijah sentì che stava perdendo il controllo.  
Il modo sinuoso, quasi felino con cui l’altro si muoveva intorno alla sua intrusione, gli suggerì che non doveva essere la prima volta.  
Quella piccola, irresistibile puttana.  
Forse Elijah non era, come l’altro sosteneva, un antico vampiro. Ma doveva essere un uomo di una certa esperienza… eppure quell’attesa divenne ben presto insopportabile.  
Quel piccolo insolente si contorceva come se dal suo dito dipendessero vita e salvezza, tra le sue labbra affioravano fluide parole incomprensibili.

Gli allargò le gambe e di scatto lo prese, senza esitare oltre.  
Per un attimo credette di avergli fatto male, perché l’altro ammutolì. Lo guardò incerto, ma poi Tristan strinse i muscoli intorno alla sua erezione, con un’affermazione di muto possesso che non era meno prepotente della sua.  
Elijah cominciò a spingere, sollevato e stupito, e il ragazzo riprese la sua sequenza caotica e musicale di lamenti e parole smozzicate.  
Ecco, quella era la musica più seducente che avesse mai sentito.  
E tra lamenti più acuti e versi più bassi e rochi, gli fece raggiungere ogni tono della scala.  
Variando a volte il ritmo per sentire in quale nuovo modo diceva il suo nome. Poiché a un certo punto sembrò non conoscere altra parola: Elijah, Elijah, Elijah, scivolando sulla J, prolungando la A, incespicando sulla E iniziale.  
Lo prese in tutti i modi, senza fermarsi, per ore.  
Mentre confusamente si domandava se “antico vampiro” era un concetto che includeva anche pietà e autocontrollo.  
Poiché temeva di ucciderlo, come fa un predatore quando gioca troppo a lungo, troppo forte con la sua preda.  
E anche se l’altro, l’aveva capito fin dal primo sguardo, era un predatore a sua volta.  
Vampiri…  
Dagli occhi lucenti e dai profumi ammalianti, esotici e antichi eppure freschi come giardini che la pioggia ha appena bagnato.

No, non poteva ucciderlo. Perché si muovevano allo stesso ritmo, perché parlavano la stessa lingua.  
Le spinte divennero frenetiche, Tristan sussultava e sbatteva il capo sul pavimento del corridoio. Non riuscirono mai ad arrivare al letto.

La creatura sotto di lui non era inumana, ma amplificava le sensazioni umane fino a renderle astratte. La sua carne splendeva, eburnea e solida, ma su quelle membra perfette un velo lucente di umanissimo sudore lo rendeva ancora più desiderabile.  
Forse era davvero una creatura della notte. Uno che era stato umano, e si struggeva di nostalgia.  
Forse lo erano entrambi.  
Per la prima volta dopo un tempo che doveva essere immemorabile, Elijah si sentì vivo e completo.  
Ebbe quasi paura, poiché quel tranquillo soggiorno era stato così piacevole, ma quella sensazione minacciava di mandare tutto all’aria, con le sue ombre scure di perdizione, di violenza, di possesso.  
Più che un vampiro, ora Elijah si sentiva un dio.  
Tristan da parte sua era un amante docile ma non sottomesso, sapeva come guidare le sue spinte e le sue mani, con un broncio puerile o uno sguardo da amante esperto e consumato.  
Ora, coi riccioli incollati alla fronte sudata, la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi enormi, sembrava un indecente cupido, un putto musico e pagano. Incredibile come un essere dall’aria così innocente, con l’aria disfatta e languida ma con le cosce salde intorno ai suoi fianchi, potesse essere tanto abile e malizioso da controllare il proprio orgasmo, attendendo il suo.  
«Che cos’eri nella tua vita precedente, Tristan?» Non rispose, ma lo sentì fremere nell’udire il proprio nome.  
E capì che quello era il suo modo per trionfare. «Tristan…» ripeté al suo orecchio, strascicando un po’ l’ultima vocale, tra la “e” e la “a”, nella pronuncia inglese.  
Carezzando le sue ciglia, con i polpastrelli sulle palpebre rotonde, lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi.  
Ma se lo scopo era riprendere il controllo, fu un errore. Quando quello sguardo infinito accolse il suo, Elijah si sentì sommergere, dovette boccheggiare per ritrovare il fiato.  
E vennero insieme, come una coppia collaudata. Come fanno certi innamorati, che non vogliono che l’altro si perda, se non possono perdersi insieme.

L’orgasmo fu così forte da stordirlo. Elijah perse quasi i sensi, o forse li perse davvero, perché sognò.  
Vide un lungo corridoio bianco. Una porta di legno candido, e una borchia di metallo, in alto. Era modellata in due ali d’angelo.  
In piedi nel corridoio, l’inappuntabile Elijah del sogno si chiese con un brivido se la porta fosse aperta. Sentì che dietro c’era qualche cosa di importante, qualche cosa che nemmeno l’amnesia aveva cancellato. Una ragione di vita. E come se da quello dipendesse davvero la sua esistenza, si precipitò, facendo forza con tutto il proprio peso, affinché lo spiraglio che aveva intravisto non si chiudesse di nuovo.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, l’altro se n’era già andato.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
